


Everything Is Going To Be Okay

by Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, But All The Deaths Were Fixed, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, What Was I Thinking?, idk what im doing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay/pseuds/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay
Summary: Peter has PTSD from "Dying" in Infinity War, and reader helps him through it.





	Everything Is Going To Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how 'real' PTSD works so...
> 
> Also! My stubborn ass wouldn't believe the deaths in Infinity War were real so I wrote this piece of shit to get over it.

Ever since the Avengers destroyed the reality stone and saved all of the avengers who died in the war, Your boyfriend Peter had been acting weird. He had awful nightmares and random things would set him off and he would freak out. It took you about a month to realize that this behavior was PTSD related. 

 

You came over to his apartment to eat Chinese food and watch FRIENDS reruns in his bedroom until the two of you fell asleep. around 2:00 AM, a sudden movement woke you. Peter was thrashing around violently, whimpering and screaming. You tentatively shook his shoulder to wake him and his eyes opened, the thrashing finally ending when they landed on you.

 

He started crying and fell clumsily into your arms, leaning into your embrace. You ran one hand through his hair your nails scratching at his scalp as he gripped you tightly. His chest was bare against yours as you pressed him closer.

 

His screaming must have woken Aunt May because  she ran in wearing sweats, her hair tucked into a messy bun. When she saw Peter crying into your arms, she sat next to you on his bed and wrapped her arms around the two of you, sandwiching Peter between the two of you. Eventually he stopped crying and May got tired and went back to bed. You and Peter moved so he was in tour arms, his head in the crook of your neck and his hand resting over your heart.

 

Just as you slipped into an energizing sleep, you heard three words escape Peter's mouth.

 

"I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that was so short, I just wanted to write some Peter Parker fluff at 2 AM.


End file.
